Always Remember
by BornAsTheSeventhMonthDies
Summary: We will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight! Stand up to the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

These are the days that test our souls. That freeze our blood in their horror. We fight the darkness, for the darkness is rising. We war against the forces of madness and evil, for they are what shall finally tip the balance on doomsday. We use our comrades' dead bodies as a bulwark from the onslaught of the demons.

And we remember.

We remember the time of peace. The time of light. The days when we were free and unsullied from the blood of our dying dreams.

We remember, and we use our memories as fuel for the fire of our strength. We curse the devils and we fight all the harder for the fury in our souls.

These are the days that test men's souls. That trample the weak, and the strong are crushed four paces on. The days that make us cry to ourselves, 'Where is the hope?'

And we look within. To our souls. And to the sides. To our shieldmates. And we remember.

We are the hope.


	2. Chapter 2

It is in the darkest times that the brightest light is the most noticeable. For the light shone out of the darkness, and the darkness comprehended it not.

* * *

He stepped forward. "My lord. The empire is ours. We have won the people to the Dark."

"No," said the dark. "We have the empire. Not the people."

"But are they not the same?"

"While the Light marches in the streets? When it protests our rule? While the Light lives on, we have not won. But... we are close."

* * *

Keep the light

Keep the light alive

We live and die for the Light

We will not fall

Yet

* * *

I cannot fight the Dark. I cannot win this battle against the forces of evil and destruction.

I cannot. They are too strong. Too many. I am weak and imperfect. My body will turn against me as I fight against the waves and the riptide will wash me into the black void. My eyes are weak, my arms are weary, my mind cannot handle the horror.

I cannot fight the Dark.

But We can.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is an announcement.**

Have you ever thought about the writers? The fanfiction writers, I mean. The ones on the other side of the screen, the ones who live, breath, eat, think fandom. Every time they log on, they look for reviews and giggle at the number of favs and follows.

They used to, anyway.

The fandom has fallen. I'm going to say that right now. Amendment: Not the fandom. The fandom, this fandom, as a whole… Is great. We are a community, shamelessly rutting on Uncle Rick's books and watching the window for his latest.

But this community. This fandom. The one on Fanfiction itself…

Has fallen.

Take a look at your latest feed. See anything? Let me take a wild guess at what you're going to find.

Army of Chaos. An AU where Nico is a barista and Will is a hot model, or the other way around. Unrealistic god/Percy pairings. Mortals Go to Goode (alright, I admit that specific fic has died) and an Ask the Seven that has been plagiarized till its ass aches.

Please.

Ever met a good fanfic writer? Yeah. I know you have.

And I know something else: They're few and far between. Half of them realized what shit this community has fallen into and left, and the other half are writing because they are real writers and will go on to do something great one day.

And I want to ask you something: Do you know the difference between a good and a bad writer? When you read something good, something that will stick, something like 'Be Sure to Tip Your Waiter' or 'Gambit's Refrain' or 'The Art of Immortality', do you sit for a second and think about it? Or are you just as happy as with a crack fic.

Because please.

Think about it: These are people. These are people who, after publishing their fic, check its reviews every ten minutes, hoping for something nice.

Support these people, okay? We have lost too many writers. my breathing cosmos. DrakonOwl. MeganCK. So many others that I can't even name, because they bring back too much loss and the feeling that the center is truly crumbling.

It's not stable, guys. Not set in stone. One wrong move, one too many cruel reviews or plagiarisms, can bring it all crashing down.

And the idiots who troll and flame are the ones who are bringing us down.

The real purpose for this post is a memorial post. I want everyone, _everyone_ , who reads this… To comment the name of a writer who has left the site. We want to remember these people, whose online lives we ruined, and whose presence will be missed.

Please don't lose any more.


End file.
